The Star of Winter
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Winter Arrow is a unicorn betrayed by his friends, while on a trip to Manehatten, he might just meet someone who turns his life upside down. Might follow show, Starlight x Winter. Chapters on Mondays.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about MLP. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others do.**

 **(Cantorlot.)**

The Unicorn pulled at the hood of his cloak as he continued walking, a few strands of Blue Hair popped out of his cloak and from behind his mask.

"I can't believe them, that's the last straw. I'm never coming back, he got what he wanted." The Unicorn muttered to himself as he continued walking, his saddle bags filled with bits and a few personal items.

This Unicorn was known as Winter Arrow, and he was continuing on his way out of the city that he had known since he was a Foal.

"Oh, Inferno just couldn't let the argument go, he had to push things. He wanted me to leave, that blast just ended my decision for me. I'm never coming back, and I'll be happy if I never see that idiot again." Winter hissed while he continued to walk, his horn glowed with snow white magic with a map in front of him.

"Ok, I'll head to Manehattan. I can put on another play there, then the Crystal Empire, maybe I can find somepony to help me put on another play, then I can head to Ponyville." Winter stated, he put the map into his bag and chuckled in amusement to himself and pulled at his mask which showed one of his eyes wasn't entire visible through his mask.

He wasn't able to see entirely out of it, the result of his argument with Inferno, his friend… Former friend. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, maybe it was because it didn't dampen the amount of plays, he wanted to put on.

Winter loved plays, they were something his parents had brought him to as a Foal, while they weren't his true calling as his Cutie Mark showed, his parents told him he had a gift for them.

It would seem he would be able to find out as he planned a play in every major city, he just needed to be able to recruit ponies for them, something he hoped would be easy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Winter heard, he turned his cloaked and masked head to see a sight which made his horn light up to fire a blast from them.

In front of him hovered a Changeling, a black armored Changeling, the creature didn't seem to be bothered by Winter's glowing horn, not in the slightest.

"I am not here to hurt you or feed on your emotions, I am not one of those Changelings." The Changeling said without a hint of fear as he landed and flashed crimson eyes at the blue-eyed Unicorn.

"Yeah, and I'm a Manticore, what do you want?" Winter asked, taking a step back, the Changeling shook his head and looked at the Unicorn.

"To help, I heard what you want, I will help, I know some Ponies who can help put on a play… My name is Compound, by the way, after my eyes." Compound stated, Winter looked at Compound before slowly letting the blast from his horn die out.

Compound walked around Winter, Winter pulled at the White cloak that showed his Cutie Mark.

"Why would you help me? You…. I don't know you, and you don't know me, we're strangers. You have no reason or motive to help me besides tricking me." Winter said, Compound turned into a pony with Blue fur and a Red Mane while he walked.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, I have a sister to deal with and I do it alone, I will not you suffer the same fate. You can call it a favor to a new friend. I just want to travel with you before I return home to Manehatten." Compound stated.

Winter blinked and slowly nodded, he didn't know the Changelings as much as scientists who studied them, but he didn't have many…. He didn't have any friends at the moment, if Compound would help him, then he would allow the Changeling to do so.

He could handle Compound if he turned on him, Compound motioned with his hoof.

"Ok, let's go to Manehatten, I have to get there soon if I'm going to try and put on a play, I don't want to run out of bits." Winter stated before they started walking.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done. I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I wanted to do a Starlight story ever since season 8. I will explain Winter and Compound more next chapter. Next chapter will show Winter going to Manehatten and meeting Starlight and Twilight and will be on next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
